


The Bottom's Deepest Fantasy / Someday, someday

by FriendFicWriter



Series: Friend [2]
Category: BoJack Horseman, Bob's Burgers (Cartoon), No Fandom
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, friend-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendFicWriter/pseuds/FriendFicWriter
Summary: confession of deepest fantasy.





	The Bottom's Deepest Fantasy / Someday, someday

The Dominatrix awoke refreshed. It had been an enjoyable whim to allow the twink, who'd spent the past week on the bench at the foot of her bed, to crawl up and assume the position of little spoon last night.  
His enthusiasm was what had first drawn her scrutiny. She was certain ‘break-ing’ wouldn’t come into play here; she’d merely apprise him of the truth and he'd grasp it.

He had the curious notion in his mind that he wasn’t really a bottom. Sure, he worshipped The Dominatrix; but he still thought there might be some trick. “She has no desire to perform those dreadful acts on me”, he said to himself. The man goes inside the woman, right? right? But, he knew what he secretly longed for in his deepest truest self, terrified to articulate his fantasies. The boy understood that The Patriarchal Fetish did little for him.

“He’s not at all the ideal Bottom”, she knew. But, he was so eager to please; she was giving him real consideration. Above almost all other traits, an ingenuous desire to serve her was what lit the fires within. She was so attracted by knockout eyes, sharp cheekbones, and the smoothest slenderest twinkiest twinks; but, none turned her on so much as the boy who aspired to gratify her as his magnum opus. He was flawed in many ways and not so much of a twink as her ideal, plus a hint too swarthy, but maybe he was worthy.

He would quickly understand his purpose in the teenyverse, of course, beginning with the anal training. He'd learn that most of his pleasure and all of his release would come from what she did to his butt, first things first, a starter plug.

He’d confessed to her; he’d only ever been inside one woman, and even that didn't count. He'd bungled things horribly and wasn’t allowed to finish within. This part got her wet, as soon as she fully conceived the offer. He wanted to give her his manhood freely, before ever fulfilling the patriarchal fantasy with a woman. That's The Bottom's Deepest Fantasy, for The Dominatrix to claim that opportunity.

Learning that he hadn’t yet been ‘ruined’ made up her mind. Sure, she could break any boy any time, even the ones that thought they were men. But, wouldn’t it be easier this way, so much less for him to unlearn. Smiling kinkily, she meditated “Shouldn’t all males learn their function in this fashion? Someday, someday….”.

His asshole was not 100% cherry. He'd confessed to her that his college sweetheart had probed him gently a few times and he’d put some things up there himself over the years, but never anything big and nothing recent. She'd get to do all the breaking in herself; “He’s as good as a virgin”, she realized.

The boy would be pegged to completion by her before ever orgasming inside a woman. She might allow him within her, someday, but not until he well appreciates his role. If he ever had the slightest doubt that he wasn’t totally hers always and forever; he’d never be able to forget that The Dominatrix had fucked him first.


End file.
